Insolitus Verum
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: My first non-crossover. Short Story of Draco Malfoy when the twins pull a funny prank on him... and how it affects Harry Potter. It's from the deepest depths of madness in my mind. Now longer then the one shot it originally was.
1. The Inner Malfoy

"This potion is very potent, yet entirely useless. It simply makes one act very much unlike ones true self and say things one would never say out loud. Similar to a truth serum but much more degrading." Snape swirled the vile of pink liquid in circular motions. "It is the Insolitus Verum Potion usually used in pranks and underhanded methods of discrediting your rivals." He finished off the lecture by mumbling, "I don't even understand why it is required to teach it to you.

Fred and George grinned maniacally at each other.

* * *

Malfoy felt strange. He was acting even stranger, his fellow Slytherins noticed. He was smiling brilliantly and openly at everyone that passed, breaking out in random giggles and... skipping.

Yes Malfoy was... skipping down the hallway humming nonsense tunes under his breath.

Wait now he was singing... rather badly.

"What the hell..." muttered Crabbe. Goyle looked like he was smelling something really bad.

"Has Malfoy cracked?" inquired Pansy from the side.

"Maybe... I have no clue..." Blaise wore a mask of disgust to hide his growing desire to laugh.

"_Oh what a wonderful day!_

_I sing all my cares away!_"

It was official... Malfoy had snapped, cracked, gone off the deep end. The pressure had been too much to handle and now he had gone crazy.

And everyone in Hogwarts was witnessing it.

"It's getting worse." Pansy muttered.

Malfoy was now spinning around the hallways, doing pirouettes, singing nonsense songs, grabbing unlucky passerby's and whirling them in circles with him.

"I like you all! I feel fabulous!" His friends were following him at a wary distance.

"Wow." Came a voice as they entered the entrance hall, a voice that they did not want to hear right now, "What on Earth have you been into Malfoy?" At the foot of the main staircase was the Golden Trio and their pose.

Harry and Hermione looked completely gobsmacked, Ron was dying with laughter, and the twins were sniggering with obvious evil intent.

"It was the twins. I bet anything it was the twins that did this... whatever this is..." Blaise muttered crossly under his breath. How humiliating was this? How humiliating that their most prominent house-mate was acting like an imbecile... and it got even worse.

Malfoy suddenly ran up to Harry and pulled him into a maniacal dance across the entrance hall. Harry looked terrified and he seemed to be trying to wrench out of Malfoy's grasp, to little avail. Now even the Slytherins had to hold back their laughter.

Yes Malfoy was acting like a moron... but at least he was bringing Harry down with him.

"Sing with me Harry!" Malfoy shouted as he spun the boy-who-lived-and-was-currently-dying-of-embarrassment around. "We are on top of the world!"

The twins were laughing hysterically now, but Ron was looking horrified. Hermione still looked gobsmacked.

And then it happened. Malfoy suddenly stopped the suicidal dance and grabbed Harry by both sides of the head. His grin was crazed as he brought the shorter boy in for what seemed to be the most passionate, soul-searing kiss anyone had seen him give. (Not that any of them had ever seen Malfoy kiss anyone.)

Harry's hands scrabbled at Malfoy robes, trying desperately to push the taller boy away. No one was laughing now. Everyone watched the kiss as it dragged on past human possibility. Was that tongue? Was Draco Malfoy FRENCH KISSING Harry Potter.

It was all very surreal.

"What the Hell is going on here!" Came Snape's angry voice... but no one could tear their eyes away from the two boys. Harry looked like he was having trouble breathing and his knees seemed to give out on him. This didn't faze Draco though who continued kissing Harry while bending over the kneeling boy.

Snape looked stunned for a moment before storming over to the boys. He wrenched them apart and looked in Malfoy's eyes ignoring Harry, who had fallen to the floor in a heap.

"Insolitus Verum Potion! Who the hell gave you this?" Snape looked furious as he held back Malfoy, who seemed determined to get back to kissing Harry. "If I find out who did this, suspension will be the least of their worries!" He glared at the twins. Though he had no proof he knew it was them. "I knew that potion should have been off the curriculum ages ago."

Harry was starting to get back, albeit shakily, to his feet as Snape dragged a struggling Malfoy away.

"I think I may love you Harry! Let us make sweet love!" Draco called back to the now motionless boy, "Harry!" he called as Snape dragged him round the corner leading to the dungeons, "HARRY!"

And he was gone. Harry still didn't move. When Ron, Hermione, and the twins came over to ask him if he was okay he didn't reply. He remained motionless.

"You know," Blaise overheard one of the twins say, "I hear the Insolitus Verum Potion makes you do things and say things you normally wouldn't but it's basically like the truth serum in that the things you say are true." Blaise's eyes widened in shock. Then that meant...

"So basically ickle Dragon boy really does love you." the other twin finished.

Harry fell over backwards in a dead faint and Blaise could only agree with the sentiment.

* * *

What can I say? I think someone slipped something in my drink... But oh my god I was laughing while writing this. It is straight from the most cracked out corners of my insane mind.


	2. Plotting Revenge

Okay. So after a request from **njferrall** I decided to further this story from a one shot to a three-chapter short story. Basically Draco and Harry decide to get revenge and Draco convinces Harry that they'd be beautiful together!

* * *

Malfoy was in the library. It wasn't because he particularly wanted to be there, he had no homework to do or tests to prepare for. No, Malfoy was in the library because he was hiding.

Yes, he was hiding. From the entire school.

When Malfoy had been force-fed the antidote to the Insolitus Verum potion by Snape, his god-father had looked at him carefully and said with a slightly pained voice, "Of all people... Potter?"

And Malfoy had blushed a highly unusual shade of red.

Because of course he remembered. He couldn't at least have the pleasure of doing something so outrageously ridiculous and forgetting blissfully? At least then he would have been ignorant to the stares and whispers. But the gods must have frowned upon him because he remembered everything clearly.

The dancing, the singing, and the over-all cheerfulness.

Kissing Potter.

The feel of Harry's lips against his own.

No, he was not going to think about that. He was going to hide in this dusty corner of the library that no one knew about and think of anything but that.

It wasn't as though his house-mates hadn't been supportive. Contrary to popular belief, Slytherins were highly protective of one another, after all they couldn't depend on any of the other houses for backup. His friends had even been plotting revenge plans against the Weasley twins, since everyone was certain the two devils had been behind it.

Malfoy just wanted to be alone though, completely alone, no one to bug him. Alone with his thoughts about everything but the sweet flavour of butterbeer and strawberries that Harry had tasted of. Nope, not thinking about the soft sensation of kissing Harry until there was no more air left. No thoughts at all about the slightly bitter scent of broom cleaner and nutmeg. Why did Potter smell like nutmeg?

He was not thinking about it, nope, not at all.

A sound started him out of his thoughts and he stared in abject horror at the feet in front of him. Slowly rising his head his gaze met Potter's and he felt the finely honed sneer slide into place on his face. However, Potter just turned a brilliant shade of red and began muttering about a book and stumbling over his feet he turned to leave.

Malfoy hung his head. The one person he didn't want to meet at all had stumbled on his hiding place. Bloody brilliant.

"Um..." Oh for the love of...

"Is there a reason you have for bugging me Potter? Because if not, leave now before I hex you into next Thursday!" Malfoy hissed.

"You know that threat would be a lot more intimidating if you weren't slumped on the floor." Malfoy jerked to his feet grabbing Potter by the robes and thrusting him against the bookshelf. It was a narrow area, so there was little distance to go.

"Malfoy's do not _slump_ Potter!" He hissed glaring at the shorter boy. Potter just smirked in his infernally annoying way. "What do you want?!"

For a moment he thought Potter wasn't going to answer, then, "Revenge."

"Huh.." Okay Malfoy had to admit, Potter had lost him with that, "Wait, you don't seriously blame me for that? I was under an influence." He couldn't help it, his normally pale cheeks were stained red. Not only that, but once more he could catch the hint of nutmeg. His blush deepened but the scowl remained fixed.

"I don't. It was the twins who did it and they just as thoroughly embarrassed me as they did you." Harry's emerald eyes flashed dangerously and Malfoy fought not to swallow hard at the very Slytherin look the boy gave him. He didn't back down though, he pressed Harry firmly against the book shelves.

And since when had he started to think of the other boy as Harry? It had been happening on and off for weeks now... stupid. He was NOT in love with Ha...Potter!

"If I recall correctly, you were not the one dancing around and singing like a complete ass."

"Really Malfoy, you have a very nice singing voice, just an odd sense of song choice." Malfoy whipped his wand out aiming it at Harry's throat. Harry didn't move, though his hands were free enough to grab his own wand, he just smirked again. "And you are not the only one who's been having rumors, odd stares, and whispers floating around about you. Though funny, I think I've been suffering from that a helluv a lot longer than you have. Less you count the Amazing Bouncing Ferret incident."

Malfoy felt his face twitch. "Why are you talking to me Potter, except to make digs at my pride?"

This time Harry flushed and looked down, "Sorry, bad habit. I want to get revenge against the twins, give them a taste of their own medicine so to say."

"I'm listening."

"I can easily give them any potion without them noticing. Thing is I can't get a hold..."

"You want me to nab some Insolitus Verum potion."

"Exactly." Harry grinned at Malfoy.

"Three conditions." Harry's smile faltered as Malfoy grinned ferally.

"Uh..."

"One. Whenever we happen to be alone, you will call me Draco and I will call you Harry." Harry looked confused.

"Two. There _will_ be frequent times when we find ourselves alone with no one to bother us." Harry's eyes widened in understanding of what... Draco was insinuating.

"And three?" He hesitated on asking and Draco watched his lips move. Screw consequences, screw what everyone else thought, screw everything. Draco was being driven up the wall by the scent of nutmeg and broom cleaner. He wanted to taste butterbeer and strawberries.

"Three?" He put his wand away, pressing Harry more tightly against the book shelves. The boy-who-lived blushed a vivid red, accenting his green eyes. "Well, three..." He slid his thigh between Harry's legs, pressing firmly. Harry's hands flew up to Draco's shoulders in shock, as if to push him away, but Draco didn't give him a chance.

Kissing Harry was by far one of the most intoxicating things Draco had ever done. Even better now that he wasn't on that god-forsaken drug. He nibbled on Harry's lower lip causing the boy to gasp and darted a tongue in.

Yes, kissing Harry was one of the best things in the world.

Finally pulling away, Draco smiled and held back a giggle. Oh yes he wanted to giggle at the look on Harry's face. Eyes glazed over in a flabbergasted look.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll get you that potion." Draco smirked as he walked away leaving the boy-who-lived to sink to the floor in complete confusion.


	3. Sweet Success

Here it is the last installment! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

To say Harry was confused was to say blast-ended skrewts were _kinda_ dangerous. A gross understatement.

Harry felt like someone had spun him in circles, shoved him in another world, ripped the rug out from under his feet, and then hit him with a confundus charm to top it all off.

Long after Dra-Malfoy had left the library, Harry had stayed in the same spot staring off into space. Why did he feel like he was getting in over his head?

Probably because he was, thought Harry as he clutched the vile of pink liquid in his hand. At least Dra-Malfoy had come through with the potion. He had slipped it into Harry's bag when they bumped into each other in the dungeons.

Harry smirked in a very Slytherin-like way as he pictured the mayhem the twins would get into when they had no holds barred. Today was going to be hilarious and maybe the twins would learn a lesson.

Or this could turn into an all out war, he mused with a twinge of worry. He didn't know if he could win in a battle of trickery against the school's masters.

* * *

The school was in chaos. Why? Well the reason was simple.

The twins had gone crazy.

That is to say, more crazy then normal. Out of control, no holds barred, busting loose, unstable insanity.

Explosions sounded throughout the halls, fireworks whizzed around everyone's head, several students passed by Harry covered in a green gelatin, and through all the mayhem the twins were running back and forth cackling madly, spinning people around in circles, and scaring the first years senseless.

McGonagall had tried to put a stop to them but before she could they had run up to her.

"Minerva Dahhling!"

"You look much too stressed."

"Have a seat!"

"Have a candy!"

"Relax." They chorused together.

And they sat her in a chair, popped a candy in her mouth, and massaged her shoulders for a few moments. Before taking off in another direction leaving a very tipsy looking McGonagall, who was acting more cat like by the second, behind. Harry didn't want to know what the candy had been.

It was mayhem. It was havoc. It was chaos. It was hilarious. But oddly enough the twins had not done anything to embarrass themselves. Harry wondered if it could be that the twins had no secrets that they kept. Which could have been disappointing considering he and Dra-Malfoy had planned this in order to embarrass the twins, but the chaos was well worth it in Harry's mind.

Ducking into a deserted hallway, Harry held back his laughter as he headed towards the library to meet with Ron and Hermione. He was passing by the hallway with the hidden Room of Requirement when he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the room itself.

Heart beating heavily in sudden panic, he whipped out his wand and spun around to face... Dra-Malfoy. "Merlin, Malfoy don't do that."

Malfoy's grin did nothing to calm Harry down (rather made him think of sharks seeing there wounded prey). "I thought we had a deal here, Harry." He leaned forward as he spoke and whispered Harry's name against his ear, while trapping him against the closed door (or more specifically, wall. The door had seemingly vanished).

"D-Draco," Harry replied as Dra-Malfoy's tongue darted out to lick his ear and trail a warm path down his neck. A fine shiver went through Harry.

This was too confusing. Harry had never thought of himself as particularly interested in men and after the whole debacle with Cho he hadn't been particularly interested in woman either. And he had certainly never thought he'd ever be alone in the same room as Drac-Malfo... oh for the love of... fine... Draco. Let alone being kissed by him. Had anyone suggested it a few days ago he would have laughed hysterically until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Yet here he was trembling and for the first time that he could remember it wasn't from the cold or fear.

Well okay maybe there was a bit of fear mixed in with this maelstrom of feelings and sensations that were making his blood tingle and his skin heat up. But really it was only to be expected. This was completely new to Harry.

Draco chuckled softly against the base of Harry's throat causing his breath to hitch. When Draco's hands gripped his waist and pulled Harry flush against his own waist and the hard sensation there, all higher thoughts said one thing.

'Screw your confusion! All systems are GO!' before shutting down completely and Harry surrendered himself to instincts.

* * *

It was slow.

* * *

It was torturous.

* * *

It was, quite possibly, the most pleasurable thing Harry had ever done.

* * *

Harry stirred from his semi-conscious state and looked over at Draco who was awake and watching him. It was odd waking to someone being there but Harry figured it was a good odd.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's stare, "something on my nose?"

Harry sighed, "I don't even know what love is Draco. I understand like. I definitely like you, although it feels weird after hating you for so long. But love?"

Draco smiled. Yes an actual smile, not a smirk, not a grin, an actual genuine smile. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to bolt or snog Draco senseless. He compromise by returning it with an equally genuine smile. "I can wait for that. In the meantime," once more a sly smirk stole across Draco's features, "I am willing to take on the task of shagging you senseless everyday until then."

For a moment Harry just stared at Draco before shoving the blonde off the bed in a tangle of sheets.

He smiled to himself as Draco began cursing him while trying to untangle himself.

* * *

Harry never made it to the library that day, and didn't make it to the dorm until just before curfew, still looking well and truly snogged. But despite Hermione's calculating looks and Ron's pestering to know who the 'girl' was, Harry said nothing.

It took a few weeks for things to calm down after the twins went crazy and they were oddly quiet once the potion wore off, (Snape had not administered the antidote, claiming he was all out.) And at one point Harry saw them nod at Draco with an oddly respectful tone. They also seemed to treat Harry the same way. Harry didn't know how they had pinpointed the culprits.

Somehow Draco managed to corner Harry at least once a day. Harry was beginning to think Draco had his schedule memorized.

It was almost Christmas when Ron and Hermione (And a good deal of other people) found out. Hermione, who had suspected that Harry was seeing someone, had stood with the same look on her face that she had worn that fateful day Malfoy had kissed him.

Ron had stood silently for a minute before the resulting explosion nearly took the school down. It certainly took out Harry's ear drums.

Still they got used to the idea and it no longer seemed bizarre that Gryfindor's golden boy was dating the Slytherin Prince.

* * *

And maybe he didn't know what love was but he was willing to find out... and drive Draco to the brink of insanity while he was at it.

* * *

Insolitus Verum - Strange Truth


End file.
